My Guardian Fallen Angel
by Nerd Hotline
Summary: Cross has an abusive boyfriend, her best friend since childhood, and two other guys lusting for her. She wishes it would just all end. Filled with tears, love and LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey people, it's my first attempt at a lemon!**

**Cross: Why am I in it?**

**Me: Cause you're the main character and it's my job to mess with your fictional life**

**Cross: -pouts-**

**Me: So anyways, I don't own Pokemon, Cerulean City, Brian or Ryen**

**Cross: They're owned by cleggy2100 and DAMLWinner!**

**Me: ENJOY! I hope!**

* * *

Creeping through the night was a specialty of hers, all was quiet except for the sound of footsteps hitting metal. She went up the fire escape of the old building to where her target lies. _'Found him!'_ She thought, cautiously looking through the window she blushed at the sight. He had stripped off his shirt giving her a perfect view of the angel wing tattoos he had on his back. She closed her eyes and shivered thinking of how can someone even endure the pain of all those needles, she snapped back into reality as a pair of hands pulled her into the room.

"Thought you could sneak up on me did you?" He asked huskily.

"Yes I did Bri-Bri!" She exclaimed.

He pulled her close into his lap and they just sat there in silence, "Hey Cross, how's that guy uh…"

"You mean Ryen?"

"Yeah."

"He's a nice guy but some how he seems different than before," she said with a sad tone, "I mean like, he doesn't smile as much as he used to."

"Well he should, he's got a great girl," he hugged her tighter as she blushed at the comment.

"Well," she stood up, "I have to get going or I'm gonna be in some serious shit if Ryen finds out I'm gone."

"You've been doing this for a month now you think he's going to find out now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Meh, you never know and anyway it's not wrong for me to see my best friend. Bye Bri-Bri!" She swiftly pecked his cheek and slipped into the night.

"For the last time it's Brian," he said even though he knew she wasn't within earshot. Still, he smiled at the pet name she had given them when they were kids.

Looking up at the night sky was something Cross enjoyed. The serene calmness, the twinkling stars, and the beautiful full moon that was out. She was now at the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Ryen. Being a dense girl, she never knew that anyone had any feelings for her until Ryen confessed after they had graduated high school.

She stepped in and noticed the strong smell of alcohol and possibly weed. _'Disgusting, I don't even know why I'm still with him,'_ she thought. Heading up the stairs, the last thing she saw was a beer bottle hitting her head knocking her into unconsciousness.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

She came to a few minutes later, "w-where am I?" She tried to move but realized she was bound to the bed, "what the hell!"

A drunk and high Ryen came into the room, his eyes were bloodshot and seemed to not care about what was happening.

"Get me out of this Ryen!" Cross shouted, struggling to break free.

"You're such a bitch, I know you've been cheating on me with that asshole," his words were slurred and out of his usual tone.

"You mean my best friend? I'm not in that kind of relationship with him so let me go!" But instead of taking off the ropes, he merely punched her in the gut and she coughed up blood. Memories of her childhood flooded back as the scene before her unfolded. Ryen forcefully ripped off her clothes and she looked away in embarrassment, it was worse because she had never really shown anyone her arms full of scars and scratches. He began to knead her breasts and she squeaked in protest, all she could feel was pain and it never went to pleasure. Biting practically every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. Bleeding

"P-Please let go!" She begged him with tears coming out.

"No way bitch! I'm gonna show you how much I own you!" He thrusted three fingers into her virgin pussy. No warning, no consent. He was raping her straight out.

"AHH! S-stop! It hurts!" More tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Ryen took his fingers out and she sighed in relief, "I'm not done with you ya damn whore," something rammed itself into her. It was bigger than his fingers and stretched her painfully, all six inches of his dick just penetrating her. She couldn't scream anymore, her throat was dry and her energy was depleting. Soon, she was like a lifeless doll just lying there.

"OH FUCK!" Ryen shouted as he shot his seed inside and outside of her then left her.

There was nothing she could, she was trapped and she closed her eyes, hoping that it was all just a nightmare.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

She woke up the next morning to find herself free from the ropes and noticed the rope burn on her wrists and ankles, she rubbed them and started to cry. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a living one.

* * *

**Me: And it's done!**

**Cross: Oh thank Arceus!**

**Me: And this is only the first chapter!**

**Cross: O.O No!**

**Me: Oh yes –smirk- Review if you'd like and please no flames, they burn!**

**Cross: They burn just like…**

**Me: You would know**

**Cross: -pouts-**

**Me: Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hehehe Welcome one and all**

**Cross: O.o**

**Me: Don't judge me**

**Cross: I didn't say anything**

**Me: You just did**

**Cross: -exasperated sigh-**

**Me: Anyways! This is the second chapter!**

**Cross: They know that**

**Me: And you know your fate**

**Cross: 0/0**

**Me: That's right. ENJOY!**

**~Cross's P.O.V.~**

I hate this. Why did I even agree to stay with that idiot? Sometimes I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. Sigh, but right now I want go see Bri-Bri. At least he can make me smile.  
On my way I met up with Jeremy and Sebastian, a pair of fraternal twins that I met about a year ago. We became great friends despite our personalities just like friendship with Bri-Bri.  
"Hi guys! What's up?"  
"Meh, just hanging around."  
"Yeah," Sebastian said, "there hasn't been much to do around here since we graduated."  
"But weren't you going to save up and by those new video games you've been wanting?"  
"We saved up," Sebastian said.  
"And let me guess, you bought it but it wasn't as good as the commercial showed it?"  
"Exactly!" Jeremy exclaimed.  
"Hmm...I think Ryen might have some games you haven't played yet. You could go ask him."  
"Can you please do it for us?" they pleaded.  
"Ehehe I'm sort of not in the mood to talk with him right now."  
"Fight?"  
Shit, "yeah something like that. You know, our usual arguments," if only everybody believed my lies.  
"Okay then, Jeremy and I'll go call him later."  
"Alright then see ya!" I turned on my heels and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

Quick! Think of something! "Just to get some groceries, I heard there were some sales right now so I don't want to waste the opportunity!" I ran as fast as I could out of there.

Should I tell him what happened?

I don't think so, I mean, I wouldn't want him to get worried about me.

That's only going to trouble him more.

Or what if he thinks I'm just some slut?

But he's my friend, he always has been since we were little.

Since…I left…

"Ow!" I heard a kid shout, he was on the ground clutching his knee. I rushed up to him, picked him up and brought him to the nearest hospital without even thinking.

"It was a good thing you got here when you did, he broke a bone around his knee so it will be a while before he could walk," the doctor said.

"It wasn't a problem sir."

"He says he'd like to have a word with you, please follow me."

I nodded and followed the doctor to the where the boy was no resting. When we got there, he left me to talk with the kid.

"Hey there!"

"Hi, you feeling any better?"

"Totally! I just wanna thank you for helping me, I mean, it's really hard to dodge a Quick Attack!"

Was this kid attacked? "Were you training or something?"

"No I wasn't, some random guys just walked up to me and they sent out a Rattata. All I heard was 'Quick Attack' and my knee felt like it had a few hundred needles stabbed in it," all the while he still kept a smile on. What a brave kid.

"Well the doctors called your parents and they should be coming any minute now, so I gotta run. Bye!"

"Wait!" He said and dug deep into his shirt pocket. After a few seconds he pulled out what I think was a little clicker, "if you need any help, just push that button!" I thanked him and walked out.

Hm. It got darker, I checked the time on my phone and it was…_10:00!_ I must have been in there for a long time. Oh well, I said I was going to see Bri-Bri today and I will. His window was unlocked as usual and I saw his Umbreon, Darkness, stare at me for a bit. I put a finger to my lips signalling to be quiet, he nodded and went back to sleep. Bri-Bri was asleep, lying on his back, on the sofa. Idiot, I smiled, what was the point of buying bed if he's just going sleep on the couch? I shoved the thought out of my head and poked his face, he shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"Morning!" I perked up.

"It's ten o'clock _at night_, did you sleep in again?" He asked me groggily.

"Nope, just came by to see you." He pulled me up onto his lap, the one place I felt safe.

"What's on your mind kitten?"

I smiled when I remembered he's called me that since a Zubat flew right in front of my face when we were kids and I sounded like a whimpering cat.

"I-I have something to tell you…"

"I'm listening."

"Well…I'm just gonna say it…Ryen raped me," I mumbled the last part.

"Hm? Say that again."

I didn't want to, but I did. "I said that Ryen...he…he raped me," that was it, I broke down in tears. I caught a glimpse of Bri-Bri's face, he looked really angry. His eyes were cold and his jaw looked like it was going to break. He lifted me up and dropped me on the couch, then left.

Was it a mistake?

I knew I shouldn't have done that.

He really did leave…

Just like everybody else.

I cried myself to sleep on his couch, knowing him, he would be out for a very long time. I didn't care anymore, my nails dug into my hands causing them to bleed, I left life to do it's job.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Cross: Short**

**Me: Like you**

**Cross: Like you**

**Me: …we're the same height…**

**Cross: You just remembered?**

**Me: Nope, I just felt like saying it**

**Cross: -sigh- anyways, review if you'd like and please no flaming!**

**Me: And no flagging**

**Cross: Yeah! So wait for the next chapter, hopefully it won't be a boring short one like this**

**Me: Hey!**

**Cross: See yas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! School is starting again TT^TT and it's killing me already! Sorry I haven't been able to type chapters and such for it...but I hope this chapter will make it up to you? ...please? Well it doesn't really matter so uhh...ENJOY!**  
**~Cross's P.O.V.~**  
I woke up to find myself in Bri's apartment. What happened last night? Oh...I remember coming here after Ryen..and then I told Bri-Bri about it. Then I was alone.  
He left me.  
Like everybody else.  
Maybe I should just leave and never come back.  
Dammit! My tears won't stop coming out, I can't help crying right now but I had to be strong and wiped them away. I looked around to see if he came back, bit he wasn't. His shoes aren't here and his Pokemon are gone too, I don't want to leave so unexpectedly so I guess I'll write him a note.

* * *

...

…  
There. I placed it on the table by the door and let myself out the window, or in other words, my way.  
I wanted to get my stuff back from Ryen, so I stepped on and braced myself but surprisingly I didn't hear any shouting or even the TV. on. It still smelt like alcohol and weed but not as much as before. I went upstairs to find all my things…gone! He probably threw them all out but I know something he would never find, looking back an forth and locking the door, I began to get a crowbar I've been hiding in the back of the closet and started ripping the floor apart. I found it! What is it you ask? Just a small bag with important things I would need if I were to ever travel on the road again, and the most inportant was just a picture. It was me, Bri-Bri, and...my mama. We were all so happy back then. I felt the tears cone out again but I pushed them back in fear of getting caught. I left in a flash with my Pokemon on my belt. Goodbye again Cerulean City, you gave me bad memories so that I could make better ones and I headed out for the world again.

**~Bri's P.O.V.~**

All this time. Why couldn't I see it? I knew he wasn't good enough for her, I knew it. But I didn't do much.

-_Flashback-_

_Bri knocked on the door of Ryen's apartment, and it got answered._

_"Hmph, so you're the one my bitch has been cheating me with," Ryen said. He looked dishevelled with a flask in his right hand. But that sentence was enough to make Bri lose his temper. He pushed Ryen against the back wall._

_"Don't you fucking dare call her that," his eyes were piercing and his fists clenched._

_"Pfft, I bet she told you about the fun we had last night hm?"_

_"You," Bri punched Ryen right in the jaw, "are a fucking bastard! You raped her!"_

_"Oh? Did she say that while she was screaming my name?" Ryen said to him with a banged up lip and partially broken jaw._

_"I'll say it once and I'll say it again. You, fucking, RAPED HER!" He threw more punches at the deadbeat drunk._

_"She ain't nothing more than a little slut," Ryen countered with, only to get one last punch to the face to knock him out._

_"She's much more than you, asshole." Bri went upstairs, took her belongings into a big suitcase and left._

_-End of flashback-_

By the time he got back to his apartment, Cross wasn't there. On his table was a small note.

_To Bri-Bri,_

_Thank you for being my friend…that is…until last night._

_Well just to let you know, I won't ever be coming back._

_Bye, Cross_

Adrenaline rushed through his veins, but it was sadness and heartbreak that went though his mind. He wouldn't let this happen, he isn't going to let the one person in his life who accepted him as himself to just up and go. He ran to where he knew where she would be headed, straight to Vermillion City.

He got there right on time as he saw a flash of purple running hastily for the boat, "Cross!" He shouted, she turned with tears in her eyes and tried to run as far away as she could. But her legs wouldn't let her.

They looked at each other for what seemed an eternity before Bri stepped forward and she started to shake.

* * *

Awwe, happiness and some sadness going on. So what's gonna happen? You'll just have to wait –smirk- ...Damn this one was short..all of them have been! -tears- Ah well


	4. Chapter 4

Bri took a step forward even though her big brown eyes said 'go away!' He kept taking steps closer while she shakily tried to keep a far distance.  
"Please stop walking away from me," he said to her.  
"W-why should I?" Her sobs made her speech sound like a motorboat but Bri only wanted her to come back to him.  
"Because it hurts me when I don't know what's wrong with you."  
"Liar! You left me a long time ago...back when we were kids..."  
"But you had a family to go back to," his voice dropped a bit because of the painful memories.  
"Wrong. I never had any family till Mama died!" She slumped to the ground with a puddle of tears.  
"What do you mean? We spent practically everyday with each other how come I never knew any of this?" He was demanding right now, the one friend in his life didn't even seem like a friend anymore.  
"Because." she whispered, "I didn't want you to worry..."  
"Didn't want me to worry? I'm always worried about you!"  
"Exactly! I don't want anybody to worry about me! So please leave me alone," she turned to leave with her horrible memories behind her towards the boat.  
But he couldn't take it anymore, it was true. He did leave her and with barely even a notice, just went up to her and said goodbye. He firmly gripped her waist but she struggled to escape, so he did what he could, he hauled her up onto his shoulder and carried the little reddish-brunette back to his apartment.  
Upon arriving there, he placed her on the couch and she made a break for the door. It was locked so the window was the next best option, he stopped her before she could get any where else and placed her on the bed.  
"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" she flailed her limbs as he held her down.  
"No."  
"Yes! Let me go Brian!"  
She had never called him that, even when they first met.  
_-Flashback-_  
_A young boy was sitting up in a tree branch far away from his house, trying to calm down. His father was once again being a drunken ass bastard and he ran out as quickly as he could with his Eevee. Things were quiet in his mind until a voice broke the silence._  
_'Igglybuff! Please stop bouncing and come back! Come on Eevee, we gotta catch up to her.'_  
_Looking down, a little girl probably half his height was chasing around an Igglybuff with her Eevee. His on Eevee jumped down and helped her with her problem._  
_'You're so cute!' He heard her say, he followed and landed beside his Pokemon._  
_'Is this your Eevee?' she asked while brushing her reddish brown hair out of her face to reveal big brown eyes._  
_'Yes.'_  
_'Well thank you very much! Uhh...'_  
_He raised an eyebrow wondering what she was going to say, but dismissed it and decided he could probably go back to his place._  
_'Wait! I didn't get your name!'_  
_He simply stopped and said, 'Brian,' and continued walking until a pair of small hands clutched onto his sweatshirt._  
_'Thats a boring name, I'll call you Bri-Bri!'_  
_'What?'_  
_'That's right! From now on I'll call you Bri-Bri.'_  
_He was sure he wouldn't even meet her again so he simply left._  
_'My name is Cross!' She shouted with Igglybuff on her head and Eevee in her arms._  
_After that day, the two quickly became close in Cross' point if view. She made him smile and laugh even if it was just a little bit, not the closest of friends but close enough to be comfortable around each other._  
_-End of flashback-_  
"I'm not leaving this time!"  
"You said that after you came back! And you lied and left me again!" she couldn't control her crying any longer and let everything out.  
He hugged her tightly even when she tried to get out of his embrace, but eventually she clutched on to him and cried herself to sleep. Bri tucked her into his bed and quietly closed the door.  
"I promise I won't leave again," he whispered to himself.  
**~The next day~**  
Cross woke up in an unfamiliar room, and that's when she remembered. Bri brought her back to his apartment and possibly to his room, she looked around and couldn't find him but instead spotted her belongings in a corner of the room.  
"How did those get here?" She asked herself.  
Bri's Umbreon, Darkness, came into the room, hopped on the bed and nuzzled her cheek.  
"Hi Darkness, is...Brian...here?"  
Darkness raised an eyebrow in the way she said his name, a hint of sadness in it. He nodded but towards the belt that held her Pokemon and pawed at one  
"Alright, I'm sure she misses you too," Cross swun her legs off the bed and released her Vaporeon, Vap, who excitedly greeted Darkness.  
She tiptoed out of the room and quietly made her way through the one-bedroom apartment.  
"Hi kitten," Bri said surprisingly.  
"Nya!" She shouted and fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?"

She immediately stood up and made a run for it only to be stopped once again by Bri.

"I don't want to be here! Leave me alone!" She ?

He gently yet firmly gripped her small wrists, "please stop."

"Why? So I can stay here and you hurt me again? No way!" She thrashed around in an attempt to escape but it wasn't possible for someone her size against his.

"Listen to me kitten, I promise I won't hurt you. I will never leave you again so please just stay," he was sincere and she could see it, but after everything that's happened in the past few days it was hard to just come back.

"Tell me why."

"I…I can't"

"Just tell me Brian," at this point, Cross had stopped moving as he kept his grip on her.

"Because…" he mumbled the end of his sentence and let her go. But instead of running, she firmly held his face with her hands and made him look at her.

"Please tell me," she was calm and collected, nothing could disturb things right now.

"I…It's because," he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other holding her back, "I love you," he whispered as their lips were just barely touching.

Cross on the other hand was stunned, she could never recall when she had last heard those words and had tears trickling down her cheeks. Bri saw this and immediately wiped them away like it was his first instinct.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized in a low tone and started to head to the door, until a pair of arms found themselves around his waist.

"Y-You promised…you wouldn't l-leave me. S-So please…don't." Her tears soaked the back of his shirt. He spun around to hug her, "I won't."

She did something unexpected to both of them and pulled his lips onto hers in a quick motion.

His eyes were wide but closed and kissed her back with much passion. It felt amazing to both of them, but Cross let go a moment later and quickly left leaving Bri in confusion.

* * *

**I honestly hate typing on my ipod cause then puts all the words squished and smushed and GRR! Then I type the rest so it looks normal . I'm ending this chapter right there *evil smirk* why you ask? Oh, you didn't ask…fine then you won't know! Oh so you do want to, fine! To make you all suffer! Suffer! AHAHAHAHAHA! *coughcough* I'm good :) Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god! So hard for me to come up with ideas for this recently, I'm sorry! Well here's the fifth chapter! Sorry again!**

* * *

Bri sat there on his black sofa, confused and pretty much alone. The radio turned on because of the alarm and 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down was playing. "Oh how true," Brian said to himself.

Cross was running, farther and farther away from Bri. "I'm sorry Bri-Bri but I have to," she came across a lone oak tree in the outskirts of town. There, a small tombstone lay; Cross kissed her hand and touched the tombstone. "I'm happy now Mama," she smiled and went running again. A smile was now plastered on her face and she ignored the pain her legs felt from running such a long distance or when her lungs felt they might burst. She still happily made her way.

There was a knock on the door but Bri didn't want to answer it, it felt like a huge weight was on his shoulders and he couldn't lift them off. Darkness pawed at the door with Vap right behind him, the two Eeveelutions motioned for Bri to get it. He stood up and had a blank look on his face, but it disappeared the second he opened the door. Cross glomped him with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry I left!" She sobbed. He petted her and tried to stop her tears from flowing, "shh…it's alright."

She was merely inches from his face when she whispered, "I really do love you," and kissed him lovingly. He happily kissed her back and the next thing they knew, she was laying on his bed with him on top of her.

She blushed at their close contact and how he trailed kisses from her jaw line to her neck. His hands moved up and down her sides making her moan slightly under his touch. He slowly slipped off her purple sweater and tossed it away, but she immediately covered her arms out of embarrassment. The scars of her past had always left a mark on her both physically and mentally. But Bri smiled softly towards her and gently laid her arms by her side. She smiled back; she didn't feel embarrassed around him at all.

She tugged a bit on his shirt and he took it off, exposing his toned abs. He kissed down her neck leaving a trail of small hickeys. He got down to her breast and sucked on one playing with the other with his hand. Cross didn't know she could feel something like this before; some thing so good. She didn't realize his hand was travelling down south of her body until she felt him cup her mound. She moaned louder and louder with each movement he made.

"Ah!" Was all she could get out as he slipped a finger in her, slowly moving his finger in and out of her. "You're so wet," he said in her ear which caused her face to become red. She felt a tingling sensation in her, and she knew what it was. "Ah! B-Bri! I'm gonna!" He went faster, "let it all out love," she felt a rush of pleasure go through her body and did what he said, let it all out. "Ahh!" She moaned loudly and came onto his hand, panting.

Bri took out his hand, wiped it with a cloth and laid the blanket it over them. She snuggled close to him and drifted off to dreamland. "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear and fell asleep too.


End file.
